All the Way
by MasterSleuthSu
Summary: Sequel to Unfaithful Heart. A little over a month after ending her affair with Ron Hermione comes to the harsh realization that she is pregnant. What's worse is that she has no clue which man is the father. Add in troublesome colleagues, busybody friends, and insane family, what is a poor witch to do? SSHG with a hint of RWHG. Formerly under SusanPevensie394. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry that it's taking me so long to update stories--I have had absolutely no muse. Well, except for new stories. For some reason I have had absolutely no trouble at all coming up with ideas for new stories. Anyway, this is a sequel to my story Unfaithful Heart. Forgive the spelling and grammatical errors, I wrote this on the fly and didn't have enough time to check it first.

Disclaimer--All characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Summary--A month after Hermione ended her affair with Ron she started getting really sick every morning. Happy news! She's pregnant, alright. Problems arise when she has no idea who's baby it is. What will happen now?  
Rated M for language, sex, and violence.

--

Chapter 1-

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't!

The little white stick in my hand said otherwise though. I groaned. "How? How can I be pregnant?" It wasn't supposed to have happened yet! Well, technically it was, according to the marriage law, anyway. But I had always been careful, secretly taking muggle birth control to try and ensure that I wouldn't get pregnant during my marriage and subsequent affair with Ron. I hadn't wanted a baby. I hadn't wanted a baby to be drawn into the complicated mess I had made of my life. But now that I was, well... I had no idea what to do. It would be fine, if only there wasn't one little problem.

I had no idea who's baby it was. It could be Severus's, which would be fine. Great even. But it could be Ron's as well. That would be bad. Really bad. I had already almost lost my husband once due to my own naivety, and I didn't want to risk losing him again. So if it was Ron's, then I would be in deep trouble. I could always get rid of it, but that seemed wrong to me on so many levels. I wasn't the type of person to get rid of a human life so callously, even if that life could potentially destroy all of my happiness.

Stupid, worthless muggle birth control.

Sighing in resignation I walked over to the fireplace and flooed Harry, not even bothering to try and ask permission first. Stepping out of the fireplace I called frantically, "Harry? Harry, are you here?"

"Hermione?" Came an answer from down the adjoining hallway. I followed the voice to the drawing room to find Ginny seated on an overstuffed sofa, cradling baby James in her arms. She looked up at me in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Gin, I'm in an awful mess. Is Harry here? There's something I need to tell him."

The red-headed woman frowned. "No, he's not. Is there anything I can do? I know I'm not a replacement for him, but sometimes a woman's opinion is better than a guy's."

Which was very true, from what I had discovered over the years. "Alright," I said hesitantly, nervously sitting down next to her. "Um..." I began, not quite sure where to start, since I had no idea how much(if anything) she knew about what had transpired over the past three years.

"Mione, you aren't thinking of going back to Ron, are you?"

I winced. So she did know. How much, I wasn't sure... but she obviously knew enough. "Merlin no! Why would you even ask that?"

"Well... you were with him for three years... and since the law is being repealed, I just assumed that--"

"That I would leave my husband to be with him," I interrupted, eyes narrowed in a glare. "Right?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess so. I mean really Hermione, Snape? Are you sure you want to stay with him? Even now?"

"Yes," I answered automatically. "I loved Ron definitely, but I'm meant to be with Severus. Ron was far too immature, insensitive, and uncaring." I flinched, remembering that she was his sister. "Sorry Gin, I don't mean anything by it..."

She shrugged again. "Herms, I know what my brother is. He's a prat, an idiot, a glutton, and a downright jerk. I know he loved you, but he was far too in love with himself to be in a real relationship." She hesitated before saying, "With you, anyway."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really. Just that you're far too practical and grown-up to be with a guy like him. You deserve someone who can actually challenge you, unlike the guy who talks of nothing but food, wizard chess, and--"

"Quidditch," I finished, grinning.

"That too," agreed the younger woman. Shifting her baby's weight to her other arm she laughed. "I love the game too, but come on, he's way too obsessed. I think he fell on his head a few too many times in practice, and it's given him a one track mind."

My laughter joined hers for a moment, before it trailed off, and I sighed again. Now wasn't the time for laughing. I was in serious trouble. "Gin... that's not why I came."

"Then why?" she asked in a caring tone.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I-I'm pregnant," I murmured, ending on a choked sob.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Mione, that's wonderful!"

"N-no it's n-not," I blubbered, rubbing my eyes with my fists. I knew that I was acting a lot like her one-year-old son, but I couldn't seem to help it, despite my better judgement. Damn pregnency hormones.

"But... why not? Why are you so upset? Isn't it... a good thing?"

I shook my head. "N-no! B-because..." I took a deep, wavering breath. "I have no idea who's baby it is!"

Silence.

I sniffled. "Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah."

I glared at her. "Then say something!"

"Yeah."

"Is that all you can say?" I snapped. "Yeah?"

"Um... sorry..." Ginny apologized half-heartedly. "I just... I'm just processing." She frowned. "You...don't know who's it is?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" I sneered in a very Snape-like manner. "Pay attention, will you?"

"Now that's just creepy," said Harry from the doorway. "You need to stop spending so much time with Snape."

I turned my head to glare at him. "Oh stop it, it wasn't that bad."

He winced as he neared us. "Sorry, sorry. No need to bite my head off."

I sighed, and ran a hand through my tangled hair. "No I'm sorry. I just... I'm just stressed out. I don't know what to do, and I've been throwing up for days."

As he sat down on the arm of the sofa next to his wife he smirked. "Oh I can imagine. Gin was no fun when she was pregnant either. In fact she was a real bi--"

He was interrupted by a slap on the side of his head from his angry wife. "Oh really? Well, next time you get me knocked up you can go and live with mum, and I can stay here by myself."

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I know that being around a pregnant woman can be bloody frightening so I won't take it personally."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "So, I'm 'bloody frightening' now, am I?" she asked, her voice icy.

The man blanched. "No! I didn't mean that. I just meant--"

"That you're afraid of me when I'm pregnant."

"Well yeah, but--"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she shrieked. "That is the meanest thing you have ever said to me! As if being pregnant isn't bad enough, you have to go 'round saying stuff like that!"

Both Harry and I flinched at her tone. And unluckily for all of us, she had managed to wake James, who was now screaming his head off along with his mother, his hands balled up into fists, and his face bright red. I winced at the noise. Too loud. Way too loud. Standing I slowly backed up. "Um... I think I'm just going to go and think things over for myself..."

"I didn't mean it," Harry tried to explain, though I imagined that by this time his words fell on deaf ears.

Ginny continued her rant, and as I scurried through the house and to the floo I heard various phrases that were entirely unsuitable for a young child to hear. Gods, I didn't even want to hear them.

--

Coming out of the floo in Severus's and my chambers I sighed in relief at the quiet. The outing had been a total disaster. I realized that I probably would have been just as fine staying home. Better in fact, since my ears would no doubt no be ringing from all the screaming. "Merlin, does Ginny pack a temper," I muttered as I slid down onto my favorite armchair.

Rubbing my temples I tried to think of what I would do now. I still had no idea how I was going to tell Severus I was pregnant, let alone what I would do about the whole situation. I supposed that I could just say I was pregnant and leave it at that... but what would happen if, when I had the baby, it turned out to be a Weasley? What would Severus do then? Probably leave me. Actually, more than probably. He would be so angry... and devastated. I couldn't bear to do that to him. I still of course had the option to get rid of it without anyone knowing, but that still didn't seem right to me. I could never get rid of any child, let alone my own. Hell, I couldn't even get rid of my old toys from when I was a child.

I was still mulling over what to do when I heard the door to the room slide open. My eyes widened in terror as I heard the familiar voice.

"I'm back," Severus called.

I was in deep shit.

E/N: Sorry it's so short, my muse ended up dying much sooner than I thought it would. Reviews always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Here is chapter two, and even more problems for our heroine.  
Disclaimer: Unless pigs start flying(which will definitely not happen in the foreseeable future), I will never own these characters.

Chapter 2-

"Hermione, are you alright? You look pale."

Severus stared at me with concern, only making my dread grow more and more by the second. I was so dead. As he had told me many times, my husband was not a pleasant or a nice man. So far I had learned that fact over and over, and I had a feeling I was just about to learn it again--and hard. Unless... unless I didn't tell him. No, that would be an even worse idea than telling him! But...maybe I shouldn't tell him. Pain started building up in my head and the sensation of being in a box grew. I really need more time to think.

"O-oh I'm fine," I responded in what I knew was an unconvincing way. "Just fine."

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am. It's just a little headache."

"Do you want me to get you a potion?" Severus offered. "My seventh years brewed some earlier." He smirked. "I am sure that at least one of the potions they made is actually usable."

I laughed. "Oh, I'm sure. They are a NEWT level class after all. There has to be at least... five, I'd say, that were made well. Unless of course you've been slacking," I teased.

"Not any more than normal, my dear."

"Anyway, did you say something about a potion?"

Severus nodded and went over to the cabinet that held our personal potions stores. As he took out a headache potion I once again wondered something.

"Severus, why on earth do we keep our potion cabinet in here?" I mused. "It seems like such a strange place."

"In here is the most convenient place besides the lab," Severus explained. "It was either here or the kitchen."

I grimaced. "I see. That definitely wouldn't have been a good place."

"Not at all," he agreed. Sitting down next to me he handed me the small vial of green potion.

Nausea grew within me as I stared at the sickly green color. "Why... is it this color?" I choked out, trying to keep myself from throwing up all over our nice mahogany coffee table. "Isn't it supposed to be... a luminescent blue?"

Severus sighed, shaking his head in consternation. "There is no explanation. Somehow every potion one of my students brews ends up being this shade."

"Anthony Brooks?" I guessed.

He nodded.

"I thought he was getting better."

"His potions have improved, but the color remains the same." Severus leaned back against the sofa with another sigh. "Despite my best attempts I have not been successful in changing the color as of yet," he admitted tiredly.

"So er... despite the color, is it safe to take?"

"Perfectly," he responded, closing his eyes.

With one final distasteful look at the potion I pulled out the stopper and downed it. Almost instantly after I swallowed I started to feel relief from the pain. "Amazing!" I exclaimed. "Severus, it's as good as one of yours."

Severus opened one eye to look at me reproachfully. "Is that so?" he muttered in a miffed tone.

I quickly raised my hands in denial, giving an excellent imitation of Harry earlier on. "No, definitely not as good as yours. I just meant that Anthony has really improved since he was a first year and blowing up cauldrons. It's quite a good feat."

"Not really." Severus snorted. "Any remotely average student should be able to improve from destroying cauldrons."

Rolling my eyes I gave him a playful slap on his arm. "You're insufferable."

"You love me for it."

"Yes I do," I agreed with a small smile.

"Well I have to say, at least you were never melting cauldrons, or blowing things up."

I laughed. "No, I was just raising my hand constantly, being a pain in your arse."

Severus smirked. "And helping Longbottom, Weasley, and Potter, even after I told you not to, time and time again."

"Someone had to," I retorted, feeling a smidgen of old anger at the slight. "Otherwise there would have been even more explosions during classes."

"And for that I am eternally grateful, my dear."

"I am to please," I said simply.

We were both silent, consumed by our own thoughts. Now would be the perfect time to tell him. He was in a good mood, or at least a better mood than he was so often in. No one had blown up any cauldrons during lessons earlier, or I would have heard about it immediately. If Albus, Sybil, or one of the students had done something to upset him I would have heard about that as well. If that had happened he would have been screaming much more. If I was going to tell him, I needed to do it now. But when I opened my mouth to say the words nothing came out. My mouth felt extremely dry, my tongue like paper. I closed my mouth, swallowed, and tried again. But again nothing came out. Damn it.

This was not good at all. The silence felt like it was enclosing around me, strangling me. Luckily my growing panic was dissolved by the sound of my stomach growling.

Severus's eyes opened and he smiled. "Hungry?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious," I snarked. I mentally winced. Maybe I was spending too much time with him, like Harry had said. Nah, probably just my imagination. Or hunger. Or stupid pregnancy hormones...

"It's not surprising--it is about time for dinner to start. You may head up to the great hall ahead of me if you wish, I need to change into fresh robes."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Really? You? Isn't that more something I would do?"

"Perhaps, but these robes haven't been cleaned in awhile."

"Ah," I said. "So that's what the smell was."

"And I thought it was the aroma of your perfume," Severus deadpanned.

Smirking I stood. "You change, I'm going on up. I really am starving... I haven't had anything to eat since morning." And I really needed to talk to someone about my predicament since my attempt at talking with Harry and Ginny had failed so miserably. Maybe Albus would be the right person to talk to... or Poppy. Yes, a mediwitch would be best, although... she didn't know about my relationship with Ron, which would make things all the more complicated. Albus it was then. I had to stifle a groan. The headmaster was going to have a field day.

Standing Severus towered over me, something I had always been fond of. With a hint of a smile he spoke lowly, seductively, "I shall count the minutes, my beauty, until we may once more be alone."

Bending down he kissed me chastly on the lips, pulling away all too quickly. Turning he swept away, black robes billowing behind him in that mysterious way they had. The kiss had left me feeling weak in the knees, and if I had been in a happier mood I probably would have swooned. He had always held some sort of power over me, and I had never been able to figure out why.

As I watched him disappear into the bedroom I wondered at his behavior. Had a student slipped him some sort of lust potion or happiness potion? He wasn't acting like himself at all. It was a welcome change to be sure. She would have to ask around at dinner to see if any of the other professors had heard any rumors of a student drugging the dungeon bat.

--

Dinner seemed to be the same as usual. The students were rowdy, though still staying in line due to the presence of the teachers. I knew that if they were left to their own devices the great hall would soon become like a war zone. In a good way of course. After greeting the professors who were already seated, deftly avoiding Sybil at all costs, I took my seat at Albus's right side. He had talked me into sitting next to him during my first week at the castle three years ago, for whatever reason.

"Hermione," he greeted, eyes twinkling, "it is good to see you."

I blinked in confusion. "Whatever do you mean, Albus? You seem me daily."

As I helped myself to some mashed potatoes and grilled chicken he said, "After you missed breakfast this morning I was a tad bit worried about you."

"Oh... Well..." I swallowed. "I'm sorry that I didn't come... I was feeling a bit under the weather."

"Again?" asked Minerva, from the other side of the old man. "My dear, that is the third time this week. And it is only Wednesday!"

I laughed nervously. "No need to worry, I just picked up a little bug. That's all."

"Are you sure?" Minerva's eyes were so filled with genuine concern that I couldn't help but feel warmed at her affection.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine now, so don't worry about me," I lied. "So how were classes today? Severus was acting a bit strange earlier. Are there any rumors going round of someone slipping him something?"

Albus frowned. "Not that I have heard of..." He paused to spear a carrot with his fork. "Strange how?" he prodded gently.

"Well... it's probably nothing, really. He was just so... happy," I finished lamely. It sounded weird, saying it aloud like that. It sounded like it was nothing to worry about at all. And that would be true, if the person who was happy was anyone other than Severus Snape.

"Happy?" Minerva snorted. "Now that is something I would pay to see."

"I as well," agreed Albus. "It is not a common occurrence."

I mock glared at the two of them. "I am serious, you know."

"Are you? I thought Sirius was in Australia on a dig."

I groaned at the old man's joke. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Stifling his chuckles Albus nodded. "I know, dear. But really... I do not think it is anything you need to be concerned about. Although not a generally happy person, Severus does have his moments when he does show joy."

"Such as?" Minerva muttered, her mouth full.

"Such as when he married our dear Hermione here."

We both stared incredulously at him, disbelieving. "He was...happy?" I finally asked, not fully believing the words.

Albus nodded. "Of course he was. Even then he cared for you."

Minerva and I exchanged looks that clearly said to just about anyone that we didn't believe a word of it. "Really Albus, there is no need to try and make the girl feel better about her sham of a marriage," Minerva chided.

I winced. So she thought my marriage was a sham? Great. Just bloody fantastic. I suppose that it had been a sham for the first three years, but at least now I was trying to make it really work. Things hadn't been going smoothly, that was for sure. Severus had a hard time opening up and trusting me after what I did, not that I could blame him. I had no right to put any blame on anyone but myself for anything that happened from now on. Well, from last month on. Well, I thought angrily. I guess I can't just come out and tell Minerva that I'm pregnant. And with her here, and so many students, I couldn't tell Albus either. I was once again at an impasse.

Just as I was about to take another bite of my food a hand gripped my arm in a vice-like grip, yanking me up. The chair I was in clattered to the floor. Raising my gaze to meet my assailants, I met the outraged obsidian eyes of my husband. Oh no... what was he mad about now?

"Severus, what--"

"We. Need. To. Talk. Now," he hissed, each word as sharp as a knife.

Before I had a chance to react he was dragging me from the great hall, through the door behind the staff table, and towards our chambers. His grip had moved from my arm to my wrist, and it had tightened as well, becoming painful. And in his other hand I saw an even more painfully familiar little white stick.

--

E/N: I'm sorry, I know it's another short chapter! Hermione is definitely in trouble now... how is she going to explain things to Sev? Find out next time! And in the mean time, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
